


暗恋

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 这一天，罗密欧失去了友谊，也亲手杀死了自己的爱情





	暗恋

罗密欧暗恋着提尔伯特，这个秘密深藏在他的心底，就连班服里奥和茂丘西奥也不曾窥探。他不打算跟任何人倾诉这个秘密，也不奢求拥有这段爱情，他只是在维罗纳街头斗殴的时候偷偷地看着提尔伯特，借着卡普莱特的眼神，用着蒙太古的身份。

罗密欧跟着茂丘西奥和班服里奥混入了卡普莱特的舞会，穿着和红家一样的礼服，戴着没有区别的面具。他听闻这是为帕里斯举行的舞会，那个艾斯卡勒斯家族的伯爵，茂丘西奥曾夸张地赞赏他的美貌，“时间为他驻足，死神都不忍心夺走”，但他不在乎。他随着舞会的节奏游走，用视线寻找提尔伯特的身影。他不曾有过这样的机会，这样不用掩饰自己的视线，躲藏自己的身份的机会。他被班服里奥拽到最偏远的一角，然后里他在最远处的角落看见阳台上的的提尔伯特。

罗密欧为这个白色的身影窒息。他看见提尔伯特跟卡普莱特伯爵说了什么，然后被按着脖子训斥；他也看见提尔伯特眼神中的愤怒和看向朱丽叶的落寞。我可以，罗密欧站在角落的阴影里对提尔伯特说，我可以给你你所渴求的爱，你所寻求的家，但他只是站在黑暗中，穿着那身伪装用的礼服。

罗密欧看着提尔伯特走下阳台，加入舞会狂欢中的人群中。他等待着舞曲的间隙，然后潜入提尔伯特身后的那个位置。他只能看到提尔伯特的背影，轻飘飘的布料遮不住他手臂的肌肉，精准的步调让他的女伴满意地微笑。罗密欧不禁好奇如果提尔伯特现在转身会是什么表情，惊讶，厌恶，抑或是仇恨？但他清楚提尔伯特的眼中永远不会有作为罗密欧的自己，蒙太古的身份是隔绝他们俩的墙壁，也是连接他们俩唯一的纽带。

然后舞曲结束了。罗密欧看见提尔伯特冲上去想要给打算亲吻朱丽叶的帕里斯一拳，嫉妒和愤怒让他扭曲，触手可及的远在天边让他绝望。罗密欧躲在茂丘西奥的身后看着提尔伯特被拉开，他羡慕着，但他不会嫉妒。

当茂丘西奥提及离开是罗密欧没有迟疑，也没有拒绝。

他无比清楚地知道这场舞会只是一场梦。

但他没有想到梦醒时分会是这样的残酷。他在最后的关头才知道决斗的消息，然后用最快的速度跑过去，推开扭打在一起的提尔伯特和茂丘西奥。这不应当，罗密欧想，没有人教他如何在友谊和爱情中抉择，也没有人应当与死神做这个博弈。

他迟疑了，而在这牌局上迟疑的后果就是失去全部。

罗密欧看着茂丘西奥的鲜血从腹部像溪流一样地涌出，永不停止，就像那颗追寻疯狂的心。死神在他怀里夺走了他的朋友，留给他一个没有重量的躯壳。当茂丘西奥终于安静地躺在他怀里的时候，他崩溃了。

罗密欧捡起了提尔伯特掉落在地上的那把匕首，然后当他缓过神的时候，提尔伯特的血已经凝固在他的手上。那把匕首比他想得要重得多，这时他才意识到自己实际上对提尔伯特所知甚少。

罗密欧盯着提尔伯特倒向一遍的脖颈，无论它曾吐出过怎样的嘲讽，它都再也不会响起了。我再也没有机会向他展示我为他而留的爱了，罗密欧想，这些爱注定不曾为提尔伯特所知，也注定不将会为提尔伯特所知。那，这些留给提尔伯特和茂丘西奥的爱将会去往何处呢？

他曾幻想过将玫瑰献给提尔伯特，甚至曾幻想过去倾诉自己的爱意，但他从未预料过自己最后亲手将死亡送给了提尔伯特。

这一天，他失去了友谊，也亲手杀死了自己的爱情。


End file.
